Dangerous to Know AU fic
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Lucy Jennings comes home from being on the road. she isn't Lucy Lane this is different char!to surprise Clark. Clark sleeps with Lois, the Kents have an affair, Chloe is in Belle Reeve. Will things return to Normal?Again:Lucy Jennings isn't Lucy Lane! AU
1. Clark sleeping with Lois

Author: Glassangels2008

IS everyone in Smallville as happy as they seem? Lucy comes home from the road and finds Clark is sleeping around with Lois. The kents are having an affair. Chloe is in Belle Reeve for doing drugs and acting insane. Will things get back to normal and can Lucy and her friends survive and get through anything together?

Disclaimer: I do not own the original cast of Smallville. The only thing I own is the Lucy Jennings Character. Lucy Jennings is not related to Lois Lane. And she's not Lucy Lane who your thinking of.

Hilary Duff guest stars in my fic as Lucy Jennings. And Lucy Jennings is a character I made up. She was never in the original series.

Chapter 1 A surprise visit 7 months later...

Hilary Duff guest stars as Lucy Jennings a young Petite blonde who's going for a Music Career. Lucy Jennings isn't Lucy Lane.She's a character I made up for my series.

Lucy smiled as she sat on the airplane seat as she waiting for the jet to take off. She had a whole week off now that things had calmed down in her music career. Ever since Lex offered her a record deal as a peace offering, Lucy had been to a good number of appearances, went to talk shows, and was now in the process of making her first cd.. Her second tour was coming up again the next summer.

As the plane left the New York Airport, all Lucy could think about was Clark. He had been so supportive and sweet throughout all of this. Lucy hated to leave him behind, but if she didn't do this, she might wind up regretting it later. The plane ride lasted a good few hours then it arrived in Smallville Kansas. Once it landed and let some passengers off, Lucy tried to dial Clark's Cell number. It was busy. Weird, thought Lucy. How could Clark be busy? He usually doesn't do anything on saturday night. Lucy tried her best friend's phone number only to get the answer machine. Lucy sighed wondering how she was going to get a ride to the farm, Then she dialed the taxi number. She knew she would have to pay for it, but at least, it would get her to the Kent Farm.

The taxi dropped Lucy off an hour later at the Kent Farm. The Kents hadn't arrived back home yet, so the only car's she saw was Clark's and Lois's . Good! Lois was here, which meant, she'd get to see her best friend to. Lucy walked into the house using a spare key to open it. "Hello! Clark! Lois, I'm here!" she called but she only heard the ding dong sound of the grandfather Clock. The house appeared empty, but the light's were on. Weird, Lucy thought. Where was everyone? Setting her things upstairs, in her bedroom, Lucy decided Clark must be in the barn talking to Lois. Yes, that had to be it!

Once she set her things down, Lucy walked to the Barn. The air was cool and brisk and it was now Fall. Lucy's favorite season. Pushing the door open to the barn, she called out "Clark! I'm home! Where are you?" Clark and Lois were in the middle of having sex and both were under the covers of course. Lois groaned hearing her best friend's voice. "She picked a really bad time to come home, Smallville". Lois rolled her eyes. "I wish she'd let us known sooner!" Clark and Lois both stopped what they were doing. "Lucy's here?" he asked surprised and looked up then he called out "Yeah, I'm up here, need a minute to get ready, thought" He put on some shorts while Lois remained under the covers.

Lucy must haven't heard him because she walked up the steps just then. And what she saw horrified her. Lois and Clark had been having sex? She saw Lois underneath the covers, Clark in his shorts and chest showing, Lucy's mouth opened wide in complete shock. She hadn't been expecting this. "Clark how could you?!" She looked hurt and betrayed.

Clark now realized they hurted Lucy and felt ashamed of it. "Wait, Lucy, I can explain!" Clark went to put on his shirt. Lucy took a step back. "Don't bother, I know who you want to be with now." sobbing, Lucy ran down the stairs. "What did she expect you to just do, wait for her?" Lois asked. Clark nodded "I think so. It's hard for a person like her to adjust to change". Lois sighed. "We need to talk to her once she calms down".

"I agree", said Clark "what happened to us shouldn't have happened. I'm in love with Lucy".

"Don't beat yourself up Smallville. Lucy was gone a long time. You needed someone to talk to, someone to confide in and you chose me. I needed someone to talk to as well. We just got caught up in the moment. It didn't mean anything". said Lois. But who was she trying to convince, herself or Smallville?

Lucy had ran back inside the Kent home. She stood at the Kitchen sink crying her eyes out. She thought everything was going great when she came home. She thought Clark would be happy to see her. But, she guessed she was wrong. Jonathan and Martha drove home that night after Jonathan's public appearance as Senator Kent. Neither one said anything to each other. Over the past couple months, they had been arguing alot. Jonathan was suspecting that Martha was having an affair with Lionel. And she felt awful about it. While she was still seeing Lionel, she still loved Jonathan very much. She just didn't have the heart to tell him. They arrived home to find a crying Lucy in their kitchen.

Martha quickly ran over to her "Lucy?! What's wrong honey?" Martha didn't understand, months ago, Lucy had been the happiest girl in the world. She had friends, a singing career, and a record deal thanks to Lex. What could possibly be wrong?

Lucy's sobs were beginning to die down. "I caught Clark and Lois in bed together in the loft". tears ran down Lucy's eyes making her face so sad. Martha felt bad for her. "Oh. Sweetheart. I'm sure Clark and Lois didn't mean to hurt you! You did come in without calling or even giving us any notice!" she hugged Lucy and looked at Jonathan.

Jonathan looked at Lucy with compassion. He knew what it was like to be cheated on. He suspected Martha was doing the same, he just couldn't prove it. And he cared about his marriage more than just to let Martha go without a fight. "I just don't understand, why did he sleep with her?!' asked Lucy. "Wasn't I good enough?"

Martha looked at her with sympathy. "I don't know sweetheart. That's something you'll have to talk with Clark yourself". Lucy nodded she then stood up. "I need to be upstairs alone".

You know what to do send in reviews!


	2. Heartache in Smallville

THe Kents nodded. They gave Lucy her space. They knew that in time, Clark, Lois and Lucy would solve their problems.

For the next few days, Lucy avoided both Lois and Clark who both tried to get her attention. Lois left a dozen I'm sorry messages on Lucy's cell, email and phone answering machine at the Kents. But Lucy didn't feel like talking to anyone not yet anyway. She was outside in the middle of writing a song when Clark walked up. "Lucy, we got to talk". he began.

Lucy looked up to face him. "Why should I? I'm sure you would rather be with Lois right now". she said hotly.

Clark turned beet red. "Lucy, you need to understand, I don't love Lois. I love you. And I am sorry you caught me in bed with Lois. It's just well, we both really missed you being gone all the time and we needed to consol one another and, we just got caught up in the moment. We didn't mean to hurt you Lucy".

"But you did", said Lucy giving Clark a cold look, then she walked away. Her blonde hair bouncing about her shoulders. Clark promised not to mess things up again. Little did Lucy know, Clark would break that promise to Lucy.

Inside the Kent house: "Poor Lucy. I feel bad that she has to come home and to find Lois and Clark sleeping together. But she can't expect Clark to sit and wait for her to show back after months of touring. Long distance relationships just isn't healhy, Jonathan. Clark needs to date other people even if its lois. If you ask me, Lois is perfect for him." Martha put some chicken in the oven and began to make some sald. Jonathan, you seem quiet this evening. What's bothering you?" asked Martha.

Jonathan looked at her he was feeling a mix of hurt, anger and sadness towards Martha. He grabbed the local Metropolis paper and slammed it on the table. "What I can't believe is that my wife is seeing a billionaire behind my back. When were you going to tell me martha?" Jonathan asked raising his voice.

Martha kept her cool and glanced at the paper. It showed a picture of her and Lionel kissing. Apparently they made it front center page. "I was going to tell you soon Jonathan. But, I hesitated to because the way your acting now. Lionel and I have been seeing each other for two months now". Martha said. She waited to be hit but stopped. But Jonathan did neither one. He wasn't an abusive husband and he didn't believe in hitting women. Martha had struck a nerve though. Jonathan thought they were the happiest couple in Smallville. He guessed he was wrong. "I thought you said that you didn't need a billionaire to keep you happy. I also thought you said that money isn't everything, that it can't buy true love". Jonathan was real upset at this point. And it broke Martha's heart.

Martha began to cry herself. Ever since Jonathan became Senator, he had been spending less time with her and Clark. He was rarely there for them always taking off in planes to go somewhere. Sometimes even during the night. "At those times I meant what I said. The affair began when you started staying gone so much. I hardly ever saw you Jonathan. Neither did Clark. Lionel was here when I needed him or someone to talk to. And okay things got out of hand and we got cought up in the moment. Had you been here more, the affair wouldn't have happened."

Jonathan glared at her "Don't put this blame on Me!!!!! what do you expect me to do? stay at home all the time and not work? Who's going to pay the bills?! We're behind as it is already! I have to go where they send me Martha! I'm sorry that I'm not here for you and Clark that much, I know that is my own fault. But when you sleep with Lionel, that was low, even for you". A long pause fell between the Kents. "I'm sorry Jonathan, really I am. I wish I could take everything back. I do. Your the one who I really love Jonathan, not Lionel".

Jonathan looked at her "I wish I could believe you. But the fact is, you broke my heart. Until you decide who you want to be with, I can't no longer live here". Then Jonathan grabbed his suitcase which was already packed, and his truck keys.

Martha's eyes went wide. "Jonathan! You can't leave! we have a son and a marriage!" she begged her husband and hugged both of his knees. "Don"t leave me Jonathan!" she cried.

"We did have a marriage. Right before you had an affair with Lionel. I"ll come back to see Clark some only." Then Jonathan pushed Martha off him and went out the door. Martha cried as she collapsed on her knees. She couldn't believe Jonathan was gone out of her life. 


	3. Unworthy

Chapter 3 Unworthy

Lucy had been watching from the stairway and listening to the entire fight. What she saw and heard was horrible. Martha was having an affair? With Lionel Luthor? She always thought that the Kents had a happy marriage. Lucy came down the steps Mrs Kent stood up and saw Lucy before her.

Lucy at first was speechless. But when she found her voice and her thoughts, Lucy's voice was cold and unforgiven. "I guess Clark isn't the only one sleeping around with another person. I expected better out of you Mrs. Kent. You were my role model for crying out loud! I had even wanted to be just like you when I got older! You highly disappoint me".

Martha was stunned at Lucy's words. She couldn't believe that Lucy overheard everything. "Lucy, people aren't perfect. I'm far from it. I hate what I did to Jonathan. But, I am going to make it up to him somehow". Lucy sighed. "I thought coming back home was a good idea. Guess I was wrong. I'll be staying at Lana's tonight".

Martha nodded and understood. "I"m sorry things weren't the way you expected them to be when you came home Lucy". she looked at the young teenager before her.

"So am I", said Lucy. She gathered up her things and called for a taxi. 


	4. visiting Chloe

Chapter 4 visiting Chloe

That night, Lucy told Lana everything. Even the Kent's affair. Lana was in shock about the whole thing. "Oh, wow I can't believe all that is going on! I always thought the Kents had a perfect marriage. You have every right to be angry. Lucy, did you forgive Clark yet?" Lana asked.

Lucy shook her head. The tears starting to come. "I couldn't. He kept telling me him and Lois intentionly didn't mean to do it, that their emotions got in the way. I just don't know what to believe right now and I just want to avoid him and Lois for right now. I want to forgive Clark, but I don't know how. I mean, how do I know he won't do this again?"

Lana looked at Lucy with sympathy. She knew what Lucy was going through. "I don't know what to say. I guess only time will tell and only time can heal your heart. You'll find a way to forgive them. You know what, Let's go see how Chloe is doing. I'm sure she could use some company".

"How is she lately?" asked Lucy. The last time her and Chloe spoke she was on the road feeling lonely. Chloe knew exactly how to calm Lucy down. Lana looked at Lucy

"You hadn't heard?" she asked her friend. "Heard what?" Lucy asked giving Lana a strange look.

"Chloe is in Belle Reeve for the Insane. ", said Lana as they got into her jeep. "Why?" Lucy asked shocked at this sudden news. She always thought Chloe was the most sane of the group and well-get together. Lana spoke as she drove.

"It's a long story. After you left, Chloe kept having these strange nightmares or visions about the future saying someone was going to die. Well, three people did die which was the strange part. And that's not all, Chloe started to get hooked on drugs mainly crystal myth. And they made her do things that she normally didn't do like attack people for no reason. Anyway, Chloe's dad saw how messed up she was and enrolled her in the Institution".

Lucy was speechless. Chloe a drug addict? this was unbelievable! How long had she been gone? "I always thought Chloe was a sane person.", said Lucy.

Lana "She was before she started going insane and doing drugs". They both reached the parking lot and got out. Lana told them what they were there for and guard showed them where Chloe was.

Chloe was standing near the window looking at the sun setting. She barely noticed she had visitors She wore a light blue hospital gown and her hair was brushed. Lana and Lucy approached her. "Chloe, Lucy is home and she wants to see you". said Lana gently. Chloe for a moment said nothing and kept staring at the window.

Chloe turned and smiled at Lucy. "Lucy, your home". the two girls hugged. Chloe seemed more like herself, she was free from the drugs. Lucy "It's so good to see you Chloe, I've tried emailing you but got nothing". Chloe let Lucy go "I'm sure Lana's told you why", Chloe said. Lucy nodded. The three of them moved to a nearby couch. "So, what's been happening? I'm sure Clark is thrilled to have you home". Chloe said smiling.

LUcy sighed. "Not exactly. See, the homecoming hasn't been at all like I've planned". Lucy groaned. Chloe's eyes went wide. "What happened?" Lucy filled her in including Martha's affair with Lionel. "Jonathan walked out", she finished. Chloe shook her head. "Wow. Such a big mess. Don't worry Lucy, everything will work out". Lucy sighed, "I hope so. How are things with you?" she turned to her friend.

Chloe smiled. "I'm slowly getting better. Doctor's said I'm clean of Crystal Myth. ANd they are handling my progress well". Lucy smiled back "That's great means you'll be out soon!" Chloe nodded in agreement.

Just then a nurse came in "Okay ladies, visiting time is over. Come back next week. Or tomorrow if you want". The Three friends hugged. "Bye Chloe". said Lucy. Chloe "Bye Lucy and Lana". then she went back to the window. Once outside, Lucy turned to Lana "I have somewhere I have to be, I'll be back in time for Supper". Lana nodded then took off. Lucy went in an alley then concentrating hard, she teleoported herself to where Jonathan was.

For most of her teen life, she had been an angel in human form. Like Clark she knew what it was life keeping secrets from everyone. Whenever she was around friends, she couldn't let them know she had powers. She found Jonathan at Smallville Cemetary and she knew that was where he went when he was often upset. He went to talk to his dad and mom. Lucy talked to her parents to even though they were now dead.

"Jonathan", she said stepping beside him. The older man looked up. He was a total mess. He looked as if he had been crying. "Hi Lucy, how did you know where I was?" Lucy shrugged. "Just a hunch I guess". Jonathan sighed "I don't know what to do. My marriage is falling apart, how are you feeling, Lucy?" he asked concerned about her.

Lucy stood there. "Still hurting. Clark tried to apoligize to me and Lois to. But, I can't forgive them yet".

Jonathan came over to her and cupped her chin with his rough hand. "you came home to surprise everyone, you don't deserve this. You deserve way better Luc", Jonathan's face was a few inches from Lucy's. And she stared right into his eyes. The attraction between them was strong. Was it Love?

"I'll be okay Mr. Kent. I've survived heartbreak before". she said.

"You shouldn't go through it alone". Jonathan covered Lucy's mouth with his and they began kissing. Gentle at first, then it turned into heated passion. After what seemed like minutes of kissing, Jonathan asked "How'd that feel?" Lucy looked at him

"Amazing. But your married Mr. Kent". "Call me Jonathan. And I only want you Luc. Martha made it clear who she wanted". he then paused "You got somewhere to stay tonight?" he asked. Lucy nodded "At Lana's

"Stay with me. I can take care of you sweetheart", he said. Lucy laughed. "Sorry Jonathan but I can't be some rebound for you to sleep with". she stepped away for a brief moment, "Besides, I'm a big girl been taking care of myself on the road for sometime now".

He sighed. "Allright. Here's my cell number if you need me. And I'll call tonight". he then got in his truck and drove away. Lucy sighed wondering where this thing was going between her and Jonathan. It couldn't go anywhere or could it? he was still legally married to Martha! Lucy at him "Mr. Kent, wait. you don't need to call me. I'll be fine. Go home to your wife and work things out".

"Your right, Lucy I do need to do that. But, I don't know how". he said sighing. he really didn't want a hotel or fast food that night. "For what it's worth Jonathan, Martha really loves you and not Lionel Luthor. Maybe she has an explanation on why she had the affair". said Lucy

Jonathan sighed again. He looked at her "Maybe you, Clark and Lois can work out your problems to. Just listen to them Lucy. They really didn't mean to hurt you".

Lucy only nodded. She watched Jonathan leave then began to teleport herself to Lana's house. No one could ever find out that she kissed Jonathan Kent. It would make Martha mad and perhaps everyone in Smallville to. Lucy sighed another Secret they both had to keep. Lucy just hoped Clark, and his mom wouldn't find out about it.


	5. Kents Reconsile?

The next morning Lucy took the taxi over to the Kent Farm. She knew that despite everything that had happened, The Kents were still good people, and Lucy didn't need

to judge them. After all, Mr. Kent did try to have an affair with her and she almost gave in but couldn't. When she walked in, Lucy found Martha and Jonathan talking. They were in deep discussion so she didn't want to disturb them.

"Jonathan, the only man I love is you. And your the only man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Lionel is nothing more than just a friend still. And the only thing we've shared is a kiss. You and I have shared alot more". Jonathan couldn't argue with that. Martha was right, him and her shared alot more.

"Well, you are right about that Martha. We do share alot. It's just it hurt when I found out you were seeing him behind my back without me knowing it".

"You thought I was going to leave you for him; I wasn't. Even though I was with Lionel for a short time, Lionel isn't you. Lionel cannot kiss like you. I told him that.

And I also said that Jonathan Kent is the only man for me and that I see him nothing more than just a friend. I know having an affair was wrong; and I promise I'll make it up to you somehow". said Martha.

Jonathan looked at her. Martha meant every word. She was sorry she had the affair. There were tears in her eyes. Her emotions got the best of her when he stayed gone all the time.

"I'm going to make changes to. From now on, I'll stay and work here and travel less so I can be here with my family. I hate that my being gone for so long caused you to become closer to Lionel. I'm the type that believes a person should be given a

second chance. Martha Kent, you made a mistake. You are forgiven". Jonathan held Martha in his arms and cupped her face with his hand as he talked. Martha looked at him surprised. "You really forgive me, Jonathan?" Martha's voice was full of happy

tears. Jonathan looked at her. "Yes. you are forgiven". they both hugged each other

tight.

Lucy just stood there stunned. Part of her was happy the Kents were back together. And part of her well, just couldn't get past the kiss she shared with Jonathan Kent last night. Jonathan must have sensed her watching because his eyes opened and looked at her longily. He was still in love with her to. Lucy sighed once again feeling

heartbroken.


	6. Clark makes amends

Lucy turned to leave when Jonathan spoke up. "Lucy, stay with us. We miss having you around". Martha turned and nodded in Lucy's direction. Lucy decided to stay. All throughout dinner she felt uncomfortable. Her and Jonathan shared something that Clark, and his mother should never find out. When Clark showed up later, he wanted to speak to Lucy they went into the barn.

Clark "I"m glad you decided to stay Lucy", he said.

Lucy "Me too. It's great your parents are back together".

Clark "Look, Luc, about me and Lois, we're not a couple. We had sex yes, but it meant nothing. We were both lonely when you left so we confided in each other. I didn't set out to hurt you. Your the only one for me".

Clark's words never rang so true. And Lucy had to forgive him. She hugged him and began to kiss him. "I was gone Clark for a long time, and you needed someone to talk to get close with. Part of it is my fault. And everyone makes mistakes Clark, even me". Then her and Clark got into a passionate kiss. Lucy only hoped that Clark didn't find out about her kissing his father.

Meanwhile, only a few yards away, a reporter for the Smallville Ledger paper sat grinning smugly at some photos he'd taken earlier. He had taken an upclose shot of Jonathan Kent a Married Man kissing Lucy in the middle of a grave yard. Several snapshots of them together in fact . In one picture, Jonathan held Lucy in his arms tightly as she cried and he began to kiss her. The reporter smiled and spied on Lucy knowing what he was going to do next. Smallville would find out soon that Jonathan and Lucy weren't perfect. He was going to mail the photos off to Martha Kent.

A few days later, Martha recieved a package through the mail. On the large white Envelope, it said photos do not bend! and it was addressed to her. Martha frowned she didn't remember ordering anything recently. And there was no return address on the front either. Opening the package, she saw two photos and a note. The note

simply read: Your not the only one having an affair, look at the pictures. Martha did look at the pictures, curious. What she saw was shocking. The photos were of Jonathan and Lucy kissing and Jonathan holding Lucy! Martha seethed. Lucy at first seemed like such a sweet girl. How dare she do something like this?! Jonathan and her took her in and even accepted her! How dare she! How dare Jonathan?! Martha seething still went back inside preparing herself what to say to them tonight when they came home for supper.


	7. Martha finds out about Photos

That night the four of them ate supper in awkward silence. Martha had fixed a meal of Lasagna and salad a meal she knew everyone liked. After they all ate, Martha sat her plate aside and glared at those at her table. Especially at Jonathan at Lucy. "We have to talk. A family meeting is going to be held after Supper".

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Everything ok mom? You don't seem like yourself. Do I need to go upstairs?" Lucy looked around wondering what Martha was upset about. "No, join us Clark, you'll need to hear this as well". They found out fifteen minutes later as Jonathan, Clark, and Lucy sat in a huddle on the livingroom sofa across from Martha.

Martha walked in the livingroom carrying a yellow envelope. "I got this in the mail yesterday. Someone wanted me to see these photos. And it looks like I'm not the only one who's cheating on my spouse around here!" Martha pulled out the photos and showed Jonathan , Lucy, and Clark the Photos. Jonathan stared at them unable to speak at first. Lucy gasped and also stared in shock. There they were in black and white photos. Kissing, holding one another. Martha glared at them "Now, I know what I was doing with Lionel was wrong. And I'm trying to change my ways and prove I love you. But this is ridiculous Jonathan! Lucy is a minor! you are a grown man in his late

forties! For christ sake, Lucy, your my son's girlfriend! How dare you to be getting involved with my own husband! I expected better out of you!" Martha exploded.

Jonathan took control of the situation. "Now, listen Martha, You have to understand. I was hurt when I found out you were seeing LIonel. Lucy was hurt because she caught Clark Clark sleeping with Lois. Our emotions got the best of us. We thought you two were done with us. We were both lonely and needed to comfort each other. So we turned to each other. But, we only kissed. We didn't sleep with one another". said Jonathan. "You shouldn't be yelling at Lucy. Yell at me. I'm the one who kissed her first. I took advantage of her being vulnerable."

Clark couldn't believe his ears. Things were so messed up around here. Now, he couldn't look at Lucy. Just the thought of her kissing his dad made him sick. Lucy turned to him, her eyes glistening in tears. "Clark, your the one for me, the kiss with your dad, meant nothing!" Lucy pleaded for him to believe her.

"Save it for someone who cares Lucy. You judge me for sleeping around with Lois. Now you kissed my Dad! I - I-I can't look at you right now". Clark got up and left. Lucy cried. Things were so messed up right now. She looked at the Kents. She might have done damage to their marriage.

Martha looked at Jonathan and sighed "Our marriage needs help. We need to see a counselor". she said her voice cracking. Jonathan nodded agreeing. "For the first time I agree with you Martha. We do need marriage help. It will heal our marriage".

"I hope it will Jonathan, I hope it will". Not saying another word to Lucy, she went upstairs to bed to be alone.

Jonathan turned to Lucy "She's real mad and upset right now. But, she'll come around. Just give her some time, okay?" Lucy nodded. She got into her car and drove to Lois's apartment in which she resided in the Talon.


	8. A change in Lucy

Lucy arrived at the Kent farm just as the Kents were outside doing yard work. Lucy put on a fake smile trying to pretend

she was still the same nice Lucy that everyone love. She was trying to be patient. But her patience was running Low.

"Hey Lucy!" Martha called to her and invited her in. Ever since Martha got over being mad at her, she had been acting really

nice. But Lucy knew somehow that it was a cover up. Lucy felt that Martha was only being nice to her because of Clark.

But what Lucy didn't know, was that Martha really was trying to be friendlier to her out of her own free will.

Lucy came into the house, Martha wanted to have tea with her and talk and that's what they did. When Mrs. Kent went into

the kitchen, to begin Supper and had her back turned, Lucy grabbed a nearby fire poker stick.

She snuck behind Martha and began to swing hard. "Lucy, you want to help with Supp..." Before Martha could finish, Lucy

grabbed the stick and hit her hard twice. Martha Kent went to the floor hard. "Sorry Mrs. K, but your in my way of complete

happiness". Lucy went outside planning on taking care of Clark. Before she did, Lucy grabbed the Green Krptonite the Kents

kept in the Safebox.

Lucy knew that the rock made Clark very sick. But at this point she didn't care and she wanted Mr. Kent. She took the rock

out to the barn where Clark was putting bales of Hay up onto the loft. "Hey Lucy, didn't know you'd stop by today. How bout

we go grab lunch at the Talon? Lana's working there today..." Before Clark could continue he spotted the Green Kryptonite

Rock in Lucy's hand. "Lucy? Why you doing this?" Clark gasped and went down to the floor in pain.

"I'm sorry Clark. Really I am. But I can't get what I want with everyone in my way". she said in a cold voice.

Clark knew at once Lucy wasn't herself. Something was odd about her. She looked pale in the face, and her eyes were

bloodshot and they looked wild. Lucy left the barn to go find Mr Kent.


	9. Lucy gets angry

As Jonathan talked to her, Lucy felt angry inside. She had so much feelings mixed inside of her. Feelings for Mr. Kent, feelings for Clark. She loved them both even though she couldn't have her cake and Icecream too. And the fact that Martha and Clark stood in her way of having what she wanted, made things alot worse for her.

Once she got to Lois's small apartment, Lucy went to her drawer and pulled out the bag of crystal myth she had been using. Being on the road was great but alot of times you got incredibly lonely. Plus, alot of times she had trouble staying awake for interviews, and performances, so she began buying crystal myth. Somehow it provided the energy that she needed.

Lucy got the white stuff and fixed herself something to drink a soda and poured some of the white sugary powder into her coke. She didn't like taking the drug just by itself. Usually she drank it with a soda, or ate it in her food sometimes. Lucy felt like her love life was just completely messed up. She cared deeply for Clark and actually thought their relationship was getting serious. But at the same time, she developed feelings for Mr. Kent too as well.

Lucy drank her soda and sat on the edge of the bed she been sleeping in. Lois and Chloe was kind enough to let her stay in their apartment. Course, Chloe was in Bell Reeve. Lucy hoped that no one discovered her doing drugs because then she would go to the same place that Chloe did not that it wouldn't be so bad. At least they would be each other's company. She sighed. "Chloe, I wish you were here".

FOr the first time, Lucy had no idea what to do. She hated that she got Martha and Clark angry. Now she felt like she had no one to talk to except Lois and Lois most of the time worked at the Talon. Lois had no idea she was doing drugs and would have a fit if she did . Oh well. Lois couldn't help her could she ?

Lucy grabbed some rope, and a knife she kept for protection whenever she was on her own. She wanted Mr Kent all to herself because at this point, he was the only one who understood her, she thought Clark and Martha understood her. Grabbing her keys, Lucy went out the door and down the stairs of the Talon towards her car. Regardless, Lucy was going to get what she wanted. She wanted both Clark and Jonathan all to herself. Lucy got into her retal car and spun the tires , leaving the parking lot.


	10. Lucy isn't well

Once she was done with Clark, Lucy went to look for Mr. Kent. She found him

outside doing his usual thing chopping up firewood.

Lucy stood where she was amazed with the way he chopped up wood.

He then noticed her "Hello Lucy, didn't know you were stopping by today".

Lucy smiled as she stared at his bare muscular chest, Jonathan had began to sweat and he looked out of breath.

"Oh, you know me, I had nothing else to do, except to come by here", she said.

Jonathan looked at Lucy again and examined her closely. something wasn't right about

Lucy. He began to think maybe she was on drugs.

"You feeling okay Lucy? You look pale".

Lucy "I'm fine Mr Kent." she said but she didn't appear fine. In fact she seemed unsteady on her feet.

"Lucy, maybe you should sit down you look really sick", said Mr Kent firmly.

"I'll be fine really! Don't worry!" she said irratated as soon as she said that, Lucy fainted.

Jonathan saw her began to faint and he ran and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

He then took Lucy inside and laid her on the couch. Then he noticed something odd. The house and farm were quiet. No sound of Martha baking in the Kitchen or the sound of Clark mowing the lawn. Something was just not right.

Jonathan went into the kitchen and spotted Martha lying down on the floor. He rushed to her side and tried to get her up. "Martha, Honey, wake up", Jonathan shook his wife gently.

Martha opened her eyes and looked at Jonathan. "Jonathan, what is going on?" He helped his wife up and looked into Lucy's direction. "I don't know Martha. Lucy isn't acting like herself. She may be doing drugs. Hey eyes were real wide and she looked sick. She fainted in the barn outside".

"Will she be alright?" asked Martha concerned.

"I don't know sweetheart. We'll probably need to send her to Belle Reeve. Once Clark gets in here".

"Clark is in the barn studying I think", said Martha.

Chloe was in her car, on her way to the Kent Farm. She had been let out of Belle Reeve Because she was free of drugs and made excellent progress. She wanted to see Clark and then see Lucy.

Closing the door, she heard complete silence. "Clark?!" Chloe opened the barn door. Then what she saw next made her gasp. Clark was laying down near green kryptonite! Chloe got rid of the rock and helped Clark up. "Clark, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. It was Lucy, she wasn't acting like herself. Her eyes were wild, and she was talking funny. Saying something about I'm in the way of getting what she wants".

"That is weird", said Chloe. "We should go check on her". said Chloe going down the steps.

"Oh, no, mom and dad!" he said. Before Chloe could blink, Clark was already with his parents.

Lucy then was just coming to when she noticed everyone around her. "What happened?" she asked everyone. Clark, Jonathan, Martha and Chloe were around her waiting for answers


	11. Lucy goes to Belle Reeve

Chapter 11 Lucy is on Drugs

Jonathan "You fainted sweetheart and you haven't been acting like yourself lately".

"What all did I do?" Lucy looked like she had snapped out of her trance, the wild look was gone from her eyes.

Clark spoke up. "Well, for starters, you knocked mom out with a poker stick, and you put a green kryptonite rock in front of me and you kept muttering something about going after what you want and what was rightfully yours".

Lucy couldn't believe she did those things. "How could I have done such a thing?" she asked.

Jonathan and Martha sat beside her. "Sweetheart, you were on drugs. Drugs can make you do things you normally wouldn't do", said Martha taking Lucy's hand and holding it with comfort.

Chloe looked at her friend in surprise "Lucy, what kind of drug are you using and how did you get it?"

Lucy looked at them they deserved an explanation. "Crystal Myth. I started doing drugs when my career took off. I was nervous before every performance, and couldn't calm my nerves. Then one of my band members gave me the drug and I've been on it ever since. It got rid of my stage fright, and kept me from being lonely and homesick. Each night it gave me some renewed energy. Then when Lex came to me and said I owed him money for the upcoming cd and the tour too, I just

lost it".

Clark looked at her and felt anger towards Lex. "You aren't suppose to pay him. He's your boss and road manager. He should be paying you!"

Lucy nods "I know. Guess that is what happens when you sign a deal with the devil

himself. And that's not all. Lex kept blackmailing me and told me if I didn't pay up, he could have me killed".

"The nerve of him", Jonathan muttered trying to keep his temper under control. He wanted to go punch Lex for taken advantage of Lucy.

"Things began going out of control for me . I lost my record deal. The tour ended briefly. I couldn't get the cd out in stores in time and it had to be put on hold." said

Lucy. "That's when I began to over do it on the drugs. The more stressed I got, the more I needed it". She confessed to them.

Chloe looked at her friend in complete shock. Lucy was usually so well together and happy. But, now seeing her as a restless unhappy spirit disturbed and upset

Chloe. She looked at Clark as if to say what are we going to do?

Clark looked at Chloe to. He hated that Lucy was unhappy and in such trouble with drugs.

"Lucy, I think we need to send you to Belle Reeve. They can help you with your problem. We can help you get over this. All we can do is be supportive and encourage you to quit and give it up", said Clark speaking to her gently.

"Belle Reeve?! Clark? No! That's for the insane people! I'm not insane!" protested

Lucy.

Chloe looked at her "You did give Clark Kryptonite and knocked out Mrs. Kent", said

Chloe reminding her of the things she did.

Lucy looked crushed. The Kents and Chloe all felt sorry for her.

Lucy looked at Clark. "What about us, Clark?"

"What do you mean what about us?"

"Are we still an item? Or did I just ruin everything?" she asked eyes filled with tears.

Clark wiped away her tears and hugged Lucy into his arms tight. "Of course we're still an item Lucy. Just because you've made a mistake doesn't mean we don't love you. We all make mistakes, we just need to learn from them and not do them again." Clark couldn't believe he was starting to act like his parents. That was scary.

The Kents smiled at their son as he spoke. He was like them in alot of ways. Always trying to see the good in others. It was what they always taught him. To believe in people.

"Your parents must think I'm the most horrible person and not the right girl for you!" said Lucy sobbing in his chest.

"No we don't think your a terrible person Lucy. YOu have a good heart. You just make mistakes like the rest of us do, That makes you human" said Martha smiling. Your like an adopted daughter to us, Lucy. You keep Clark happy. And if he's happy means we're happy. Lucy you are a part of the family no matter what".

Lucy smiled and cried happy tears. "That's nice to hear. At least I fit in somewhere, how long do I need to stay in Belle Reeve?" she asked.

Chloe "Well, I was on crystal myth recently. And I was out in a few weeks. Today I was released. But it all depends on each person how they recover from drugs and how long they have been doing them".

Lucy sighed. "Okay. I'll go to Belle Reeve. But only if every one of you go with me and only if everyone visits me every day".

"It's a deal", said Clark smiling. Martha hugged Lucy. "We'll be with you every step of the way".

Lucy smiled "Thanks", she said then sighed again "When do I have to go?"

Jonathan spoke up "Tomorrow morning. Tonight we get rid of the myth and any other drugs you may be using".

And they did just that. Together, Clark and his parents searched Lucy's room and found five bags of crystal myth including the one Lucy was

currently using.

Clark broke down and cried realizing Lucy had a serious problem and didn't know about it until now. BOth his parents assured him Lucy would get the help she needs.

The next morning the Kents, Clark, Lois, and Chloe all took Lucy to Belle Reeve. As Clark and Lucy stopped kissing , Lucy broke down crying and apoligized to them again.

Lucy spent most of her time in Belle Reeve taking meds, going to painting classes, and as promised, visits from Clark , Chloe, Lois and his family came to see her on a regular basis.

Lois walked in one day with Clark as Clark watched Lucy take a yoga class. Doing a round of exercise. "She's going to be okay you know. Lucy will come out of this. She's strong". said Lois putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Clark looked at his girlfriend through the window. "I know she will. It's just I wished she had told me about this problem. The drugs she took, made her hallucinate things. Like you and I sleeping together, and my parents having an affair. None of that was even real".

Lois shook her head. "So do I Smallville. I knew something wasn't right

about her when she came home from the road. There were signs in the

beginning. We just didn't see them". Lois looked at her friend to. "I've been worrying about her alot to. I just can't believe Lex was the main

reason why she was doing drugs."

Would you like more of this story? if so please review!


	12. In Recovery

One Month Later...

Lucy sat in the Kent's Barn writing some new songs. The Barn offered her privacy, something the Kent home and The Talon couldn't provide. Last month she had been released from Belle Reeve completely cured from drugs according to her Doctor.

When she got out, Lucy still had no record deal and Lex wanted to sue her by taking her to court until Clark made an unexpected visit to Lex to threaten him to leave Lucy alone. Lucy got her job back at the Talon singing nightly. More and more people came to listen to her and to hear her new music.

Lucy performed the songs she sang when she first came to the Talon and some of her newest songs. "Dignity", "Stranger", and "With Love", The response she got from those was great.

After one of her performances, one night, another record producer confronted Lucy with another record deal.Lucy was skeptical and unsure of what to say at first. Clark demanded to know if the young man had any ties with Lex.The man said no that he was visiting Smallville and decided to check out the Talon and Lucy. Lucy and Clark both told him what happened with Lex. The man assured them he wasn't crooked. He told Lucy that she was guaranteed a contract and a career.

So Lucy had agreed to sign the papers after reading them.

A few weeks later, Lucy's first single "Dignity", raced up the charts to number one.  
Hearing herself on the radio at the Kent's home made her so excited, she squealed happily. Clark smiled and hugged his girlfriend. As long as she was happy, he was happy.

On the Radio, she was introduced as Hilary Duff which would remain her stage name.  
She would remain Lucy in her private life, then go by Hilary to her fans and radio listeners.

Her new album was released that fall. Lucy's friends, Lana, Lois and Chloe all threw her a big bash at the Talon. The kent's even were there. They had a good time laughing and talking. All were so proud of Lucy and her accomplishments. When Summer came, she would go on her first tour. Lucy smiled as she sang "SOmeone's watching over me on stage.

It doesn't matter what people say it doesn't matter how long it takes believe in yourself and you'll fly high It only matters how true you are be true to yourself and follow your heart

so I won't give up no I won't break down sooner than it seems life turns around and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe Someone's watching over me

As she sung the song, Lucy walked across the stage smiling at the audience as she sang. FOr the first time in months she felt happy and at home. Lucy smiled at Clark as she sang the song Clark smiled in return he thought LUcy had the most beautiful voice. It brought tears to his eyes. Martha Watched as Lucy sang up onstage, Lucy looked at home onstage and with them. She was glad they could provide Lucy a home. Martha and Lucy were beginning a lifelong friendship.

The End!  
DIsclaimer: The songs mentioned earlier belong to Hilary Duff and their respective writers. I'm just using them as part of the story. And Hilary Duff isn't in the Original Series.

Still would like more replies! Up next is Hideaway! 


End file.
